Sauf une fois
by BookOwl94
Summary: De retour à Poudlard après la guerre, Hermione débute sa dernière année sans ses deux meilleurs amis à ses côtés. Elle s'attend à une année comme les autres, sauf si un certain serpent en décide autrement. Ils sont ennemis, amis ou peut-être amant? Qu'est-ce qui se passe si Hermione était toujours coincée; sauf une fois?n(Dramione; Rating M pour une bonne raison.)
1. Chapter 1

_Ceci est ma première Fanfic que j'ose partagée avec le publique. Un Dramione qui s'étendra sur plusieurs chapitres. Il y aura des scènes osées, le rating M n'est pas seulement ici pour faire jolie! Je tenterai de poster à toutes les semaines (voir plusieurs fois semaines). Les commentaires constructifs, les questions et les crises existentielles sont la bienvenue avec grand plaisir. Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise!_

 _Hoot-Hoot (Ceci est un son de hibou –')_

 **Chapitre 1 – Sauf une fois où j'ai saoulé Hermione Granger**

C'est en cette belle soirée de septembre, une semaine après le commencement des cours à Poudlard, que débute notre histoire. Dans le dortoir des préfets en chef, plus précisément dans la chambre d'une jeune fille ou plutôt femme à en juger par sa silhouette mature qui tournoyait devant son miroir à la recherche des moindres défauts. Hermione Granger, préfète en chef, venait tout juste d'entamer sa septième et dernière année au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard et elle n'était plus une enfant. Oui, la guerre l'avait fait murir prématurément, mais son corps avait également évolué. En d'autres termes, Hermione Granger était devenu une femme qui attirait les regards. Ses courbes étaient devenues plus voluptueuses, sa chevelure plus facile à dompter et sa taille s'était affinée. Très peu de garçons de septième année l'avaient quitté du regard en cette première semaine de cours, tous hypnotisés par les nouveaux charmes de la grande brune qui passait toujours autant de temps la tête dans les livres et qui ne remarquait même pas toute l'attention que la gente masculine lui portait désormais. L'obtention de son diplôme était beaucoup plus importante que les garçons. Et puis, il y avait Ron…

Son ami? Petit-Ami? Ils s'étaient embrassés durant la bataille finale, mais il s'était éclipsé peu après que la guerre se soit terminée. Il avait besoin de faire le vide, trop de mauvais souvenirs, trop de proches décédés aux mains de Voldemort. Il avait suivi Charlie en Roumanie, préférant refaire sa vie ailleurs pour quelque temps. Hermione ne lui avait rien promis, elle croyait simplement qu'il s'agissait d'un accord tacite, qu'il reviendrait tôt ou tard pour elle. Elle serait encore là à l'attendre, comme une idiote. Il lui donnait des nouvelles fréquemment au début, puis de moins en moins, jusqu'à ce que les nouvelles ne viennent plus du tout. Elle tâchait de ne pas l'avouer à personne, la vérité faisait trop mal, mais Ron l'avait abandonnée. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même que jamais, jamais il ne reviendrait.

Ginny et Neville l'avaient persuadé de sortir la tête de ses livres pour une seule soirée afin d'assister au bal de la rentrée, une grande fête pour souligner la réouverture temps attendue de l'école. De toute façon elle n'avait pas réellement le choix, les préfets et préfets en chef étaient tenus d'y assister, obligation de la direction.

Après l'histoire avec Ron, si l'on pouvait réellement considérer cela comme une histoire, elle avait besoin de cette soirée. Elle avait besoin de flirter et de se sentir femme. C'est pour cela qu'elle fixait le reflet de son miroir depuis une heure déjà. Les choix de tenues s'étaient accumulés sur son lit et elle faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre vêtue d'un ensemble de sous-vêtements en dentelle noire qui lui allait comme un gant. Elle pouvait entendre la voix de Ginny lui hurler dans sa tête d'oser un peu et de ranger les robes bouffantes au fond de son placard. Roulant les yeux, elle enfila une robe rouge qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou et qui se nouait dans le cou. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux en un chignon décoiffé, ce qui permettait de voir son dos laissé nu par le décolleté de la robe. Elle fut tirée de son énième contemplation par son collègue et colocataire qui manifestement ne connaissait rien à la notion de vie privée.

\- Merde Granger je sais qu'il faut du temps pour faire un miracle avec la sang-de-bourbe que tu es, mais on est en retard.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un long soupir de mécontentement avant de claquer la porte derrière elle. Cette charmante remarque venait de son collègue, Drago Malfoy, qui se tenait les bras croisés au bas de l'escalier qui menait à leurs chambres respectives. Un Drago Malfoy qu'Hermione aurait pu trouver séduisant, s'il n'avait pas été un aussi grand chieur. Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, lorsqu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche, Malfoy était devenu séduisant. Sa voix était devenue grave, sa mâchoire était devenue plus carrée et ses épaules s'étaient élargies. Il en avait presque perdu ses allures de fouine qui faisaient tant rire la Gryffondor.

\- Malfoy, si tu savais à quel point je t'emmerde.

Hermione passa la porte sans même accorder un regard au jeune homme. Il emboita le pas derrière elle, prenant bien soin d'ajuster la veste de son costume.

Ce n'était pas le bal l'évènement que tous les septièmes années attendaient avec impatience, mais la fête qui avait lieu après. Une fête dans la salle sur demande où tous étaient les bienvenues et où l'alcool coulait à flot. Ce n'était pas réellement le genre de soirée qui plaisait à Hermione, mais ses amis ne lui avaient pas réellement laissé le choix. Les garçons avaient retiré la veste de leur costume et détaché le premier bouton de leur chemise. Les filles avaient abandonné leurs souliers et détaché leur chevelure. Il était même possible de voir certains couples s'éclipser en rigolant, prétendant que personne ne les avait vus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à une fête parce qu'on lui tordait le bras. La musique était trop forte pour elle, il y avait trop de fumé et les lumières tamisées la rendaient profondément mal alaise.

Elle avait machinalement refusé tous les verres que les garçons venaient lui offrir tour à tour. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pu se sauver de la piste de danse, une tornade rouquine sous le nom de Ginny Weasley la forçant à se déhancher sur des rythmes endiablés et Hermione riant aux éclats, oubliant presque que beaucoup de regards se posaient sur elle avec envie. Même le regard d'un certain Drago qui assit dans son coin, une bouteille de Whiskey Pure Feu à la main, faisait semblant de participer à une discussion entre Blaise. En vérité, légèrement éméché, il dévorait chaque courbe de sa colocataire; des seins jusqu'aux fesses. Il poussa un grognement de mécontentement lorsqu'un idiot de sixième année de Serdaigle se frotta avec entrain contre les fesses de la jeune femme, tentant manifestement de l'attirer dans son lit pour la nuit. La lionne ne l'avait pas repoussé, elle n'était donc pas insensible au charme des garçons, mais elle ne sembla pas s'intéresse à lui une fois la chanson terminée. Elle le repoussa même, l'encourageant à danser avec Ginny tout en prétextant qu'elle avait besoin d'un verre. La situation amusait Drago.

\- Malfoy, tu écoutes?

\- Évidemment..

\- Tu sais Mec, si tu veux te taper la Granger, tu devrais commencer par lui parler…

\- T'es idiot Zambini.

Malfoy s'était levé et c'était dirigé vers la foule en grognant de mécontentement. Il avait perdu la trace de la lionne. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la jeune femme avait profité d'un moment d'écart de sa meilleure amie, incapable de refuser une invitation pour danser, afin de s'échapper de ce chaos infernal. Un plan qui aurait pu réussir, si le Serpentard n'avait pas décidé de se mettre au travers de sa route.

\- Alors Granger, on joue à cache-cache?

\- Non, je rentre, les idiots qui boivent de l'alcool à excès c'est contre mes règles.

\- Espèce de vierge effarouchée, je bois et je ne suis pas un idiot pour autant.

\- Nah, t'es pas un idiot, t'es un connard.

\- Tu veux un verre la coincée?

\- Boire de l'alcool est contre mes règles… Tout ça…

La jeune fille avait levé la main comme si elle utilisait la situation actuelle pour appuyer ses dires, même si elle-même ne savait plus très bien ce qu'elle tentait de prouver. La fête prenait la direction d'une débauche des plus totales qui rendait la lionne particulièrement mal alaise. Un couple était en plein ébat sexuel dans un coin de la pièce, des cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient le sol à multiples endroits et il y avait une odeur âcre qui planait dans la pièce (typique d'une certaine drogue récréative dont le nom lui échappait). Elle crut même voir Ginny à genoux devant un garçon qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Harry, ce qui était impossible puisqu'il travaillait au ministère…Elle ne désirait pas réellement s'approcher pour vérifier.

De toute façon, pourquoi tentait-elle d'entretenir une conversation avec un serpentard complètement ivre. Malfoy haussa les sourcils, un rictus moqueur se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il lui tendit la bouteille qu'il tenait à la main en guise de défi?

\- Ça t'arrive souvent de briser les règles de l'école pourtant, alors pourquoi pas tes propres règles pour une fois? Quoi que…on le sait bien qu'en plus d'être coincée, Miss-je-sais-tout manque de courage.

Hermione ne réfléchissait plus, elle avait simplement arraché la bouteille des mains de Malfoy afin d'en prendre une grande gorgée qui lui échauffa le fond de la gorge. Elle en reprit une deuxième, une troisième et puis une quatrième. Ses yeux bruns chocolat qui étincelaient de détermination étaient plongés dans le regard acier de son partenaire. Une tension était palpable, était-ce seulement l'alcool? Parce qu'ils se détestaient? Chose certaine la fête se poursuivait autour des deux préfets-en-chef et Hermione avait avalé plus de la moitié de la bouteille en l'espace de quelques minutes. Malfoy c'était rapproché d'elle et elle avait reculé jusqu'à ce que son dos frappe le mur.

\- Tu m'étonnes Granger, boire la moitié d'une bouteille de Pur-Feu à toi toute seule. Tu nous réserve d'autres surprises comme ça?

Il rigolait, empoignant la bouteille à son tour pour se rassasier du précieux liquide. Hermione s'était haussée sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter à l'oreille de son homologue masculin.

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu, Malfoy.

\- Prouve-le, danse avec moi.

La respiration de la jeune fille se bloqua. Danser avec Malfoy, et puis quoi encore? Son regard s'était empli de panique alors que le Serpentard la trainait sur la piste de danse par le bras. La musique était beaucoup plus lente qu'au commencement de la soirée. Les mouvements de danse endiablés avaient été remplacés par des mouvements plus sensuels et plus fluides. La jeune fille ne se sentait pas à sa place et tous les muscles de son corps se crispèrent lorsque Drago glissa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Relaxe Granger, laisse le whisky faire le travail.

Le garçon la poussa vers lui et les seins de la lionne se collèrent au torse du serpent. La jeune femme s'était détendue et devenait plus entreprenante. Elle se déhanchait au rythme de la musique, son bassin frottant fiévreusement contre celui de son partenaire. Il avait chaud, elle aussi. Les mains du préfet avaient glissé jusqu'aux fesses de la jeune fille provoquant chez elle des frissons. Elle glissa les mains sur la nuque de Drago et il plongea ses yeux d'acier dans son regard chocolat. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre alors que ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise de son ennemi. Elle entendait son sang battre contre ses tempes et sa respiration devenir haletante.

\- Malfoy, je…

Elle était beaucoup moins coincée qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase tant ses sens étaient déchainés. Il avait envie d'elle. L'avoir contre lui comme ça, elle devait manifestement sentir son érection grandissante. Il avait glissé ses mains contre ses fesses, caressant au passage son dos nu. Beaucoup plus entreprenant que la lionne, il embrassa son cou, traça un chemin jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Elle gémissait poussant son bassin contre l'érection du Serpentard. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles d'Hermione sans réellement les embrasser.

\- Je n'avais encore rien vu Granger?

Et sans réfléchir la lionne écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Malfoy, cherchant à le faire taire ou pour combler une envie qui la hantait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle glissa les mains dans sa chevelure blonde, les empoignant assez violemment. Elle sentit le jeune homme sourire contre ses lèvres avant d'approfondir le baiser. Il glissa sa langue contre sa lèvre et toutes deux se joignirent dans un ballet pour la dominance. À bout de souffle, elle abandonna les lèvres de Drago à contre-cœur et celui-ci posa son front contre le sien.

\- Granger, soit je te baise brutalement ici, sur la piste de danse devant toute la population présente ou tu arrêtes de frotter ton bassin contre mon érection douloureuse.

\- J'ai une troisième option pour toi…

Elle avait attrapé un pan de la chemise du jeune homme et l'avait attiré vers la porte.

\- Et si tu me baisais brutalement dans nos appartements?

La lionne et le serpent quittèrent la fête avant la fin et personne ne le remarqua.

 _Et voilà, le premier chapitre tire déjà à sa fin! Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre Gryffondor préférée? Sont-ils réellement passés à l'acte? J'espère que j'ai suffisamment piqué votre curiosité pour que vous décidiez de poursuivre la lecture!_

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Tout d'abords merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou encore qui se sont intéressé au premier chapitre de mon histoire! Je vous promets une suite encore plus mordante dans les semaines à venir, avec quelques lemons, de la guimauve et peut-être même des rires. Voici donc sans plus attendre le deuxième chapitre!_

 **Chapitre 2 : Sauf une fois où Hermione Granger avait la gueule de bois**

C'était la chaleur qui l'avait réveillé. Hermione s'était étirée dans toutes les positions possibles à la recherche d'un petit coin de fraicheur au cœur de ses draps satinés. Elle avait la franche impression que son crâne voulait exploser. Exploser n'était pas un mot assez fort, elle savait que si elle ouvrait les yeux en cet instant, ils allaient fondre et son cerveau s'évaporer en fumée. Sa bouche était pâteuse, son corps était lourd et elle avait terriblement envie de vomir. Elle roula sur le côté, tentant d'oublier cette sensation d'être passée sous les branches du saule cogneur et ouvrit courageusement les yeux. Et…elle ne reconnut pas la pièce. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre identique à la sienne en tout point, mais au lieu de se trouver emmitoufler dans ses habituelles couvertures rouges, elles étaient vertes. Elle se redressa en panique, parcourant la pièce des yeux à la recherche d'un objet familier. Un foulard aux couleurs de Serpentard trônait sur le dossier d'une chaise, une chemise d'homme sur le sol et...son soutien-gorge en dentelle noire accrochée derrière la porte? Les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à grande vitesse. Elle était nue, dans le lit d'un garçon de Serpentard et elle avait manifestement perdu la tête.

La jeune femme tenta de se remémorer sa soirée. Elle se souvenait être allée à une fête avec Ginny et Neville. Elle avait bu à cause Malfoy et son petit air arrogant. Et ensuite plus rien, seulement des bribes de souvenirs flous et vaporeux. Une danse avec un inconnu aux mains baladeuses, un baiser plutôt passionné qui lui donna le rouge aux joues seulement à y penser. Qu'est-ce qui s'était produit ensuite, elle s'était éclipsée avec ce séduisant garçon? Une ride se créa entre ses yeux, signe qu'elle réfléchissait profondément. La préfète essayait désespérément de se souvenir d'un détail, d'une bride d'information qui lui permettrait d'identifier le propriétaire du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle se souvenait de cheveux blonds, d'un sourire en coin sarcastique et d'un regard qui mêlait la couleur du ciel et de l'acier. Et la réalité la frappa, probablement aussi fort que si Harry ou Ron l'avait vu dans cette situation…

\- Je suis nue, je suis nue dans le lit de Malfoy. Merde, merde, MERDE.

Elle avait sauté hors du lit et elle arpentait la pièce comme un lion en cage. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était produit hier soir, mais chose certaine…elle s'était réveillée seule, nue et surtout dans le lit de son pire ennemi depuis toujours. Le crâne d'Hermione la faisait encore terriblement souffrir et ses nausées ne semblaient qu'empirer à chaque seconde. Et tranquillement, alors que son cerveau sortait de son long coma d'ivresse, certaines images de la soirée revenaient à sa mémoire. Rien de bien précis, une suite de flashs qui ne lui annonçait rien de bon. Malfoy et elle qui s'éclipsait de la fête en rigolant. Les baisers fiévreux échangés dans les couloirs déserts. Le jeune homme qui lui caressait les seins sous sa robe alors qu'elle essayait d'ouvrir le portrait qui donnait accès à leur apparemment. Lui qui lui enlevait sa robe avant même qu'elle ait les pieds de l'autre côté du portrait. Hermione, allongée sur le lit et Malfoy embrassant l'intérieur de ses cuisses remontant très lentement vers son intimité humide.

Et puis plus rien, le noir total.

\- J'ai baisé avec Malfoy. J'ai couché avec cette fouine de Serptentard. MERDE, JE ME SUIS ENVOYÉ EN L'AIR AVEC LUI!

Elle soupira.

\- Et maintenant je me parle toute seule. C'est parfait, de mieux en mieux!

Elle tournait en rond à la recherche de ses vêtements, mais il n'y avait rien dans la pièce qui lui appartenait outre ce soutien-gorge en dentelle qui la narguait accrochée derrière la porte. Elle attrapa la chemise de Malfoy sur le sol et s'en vêtit. Elle fulminait, son teint était devenu rouge et la fumée lui sortait presque par les oreilles. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça? Alors qu'elle aimait encore Ron? Ce sale fils à papa avait clairement profité d'elle, c'était l'unique option possible. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir et ne reconnut pas la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle. Son mascara avait coulé sous ses yeux, ses cheveux étaient dans un état lamentable et son cou était marqué de suçons mauves impossibles à ne pas voir.

\- DRACO MALFOY, JE VAIS TE TUER!

Elle sortit en furie de la chambre, prête à sauter au visage de cet idiot. Cette fois, il avait réellement dépassé les limites. Elle dévala les marches deux par deux, ignorant son cœur qui voulait sortir de sa poitrine et les marteaux qui s'écrasaient contre sa tête à chacun de ses pas.

\- MALFOY, VEUX-TU M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI JE ME RÉVEILLE NUE, LE COU PLEIN DE SUÇON, DANS TA CHAMBRE?!

\- Bon matin 'Mione…

C'était voix qui retenait un fou rire n'était pas celle de Malfoy, ce n'était même pas celle d'un homme. Il s'agissait de la voix d'une Ginny complètement hilare qui la détaillait de haut en bas, les sourcils levés en signe de surprise. Une Ginny accompagnée d'un Luna Lovegood et d'une fille de Poufsouffle qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la ferma. Ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle recommença le même procédé à 3 reprises, comme si elle espérait que des paroles magiques pourraient en sortir. En vérité, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Elle était complètement figée, bégayant sans réellement prononcer quoi que ce soit. À côté du groupe de filles se tenait un Malfoy qui semblait trouver la situation particulièrement amusante. Torse nu, ses cheveux blonds complètement ébouriffés, il arborait son fidèle sourire en coin un peu sarcastique. Vous savez, celui qui vous donne envie de lui arracher la tête. La rouquine fut finalement celle qui brisa le silence en premier.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu quitter la fête hier et j'ai eu l'impression que tu avais bue plus que normalement alors je voulais savoir si tu allais bien…

\- Gin' ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois, je peux tout t'expliquer

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à Drago, elle semblait partagée quant à la suite des évènements.

-…Mais comme il semblerait que tu as ton propre infirmier privé, je vais te laisser te remettre de tes émotions. Tu m'expliqueras tout ça au déjeuner d'accord?

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil avant de passer le bras autour des épaules de ses camarades et de se diriger vers la sortie. Les trois filles rigolaient, chuchotant à voix basse. Elle commentait surement la situation qui était particulièrement amusante pour un observateur extérieur. Même Malfoy éclata de rire. Il se rapprocha de la Gryffondor, toujours paralysée et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Elle te va bien ma chemise Granger, mais elle est un peu courte non? Ça me permet de voir toutes sortes de choses….

Il caressa le bas des fesses de la jeune femme et celle-ci frissonna malgré son envie puissante d'étrangler Drago. Elle ne répondit pas aux avances du Serpentard. Elle avança dans le salon et s'écrasa sur un fauteuil, complètement épuisée. Malfoy sortit de la pièce au grand soulagement de la jeune femme, mais revient quelques minutes après avec un grand verre d'eau et son fidèle sourire en coin étampé sur son visage. Il lui tendit le verre et Hermione l'accepta sans poser de questions. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point elle avait soif. Elle avala la moitié du verre sans respirer et déposa le reste sur la petite table ronde du salon. Elle se racla la gorge, tentant de cacher le malaise qui l'envahissait à chaque seconde.

\- Alors…tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier soir? Après qu'on soit rentré…et monté dans ta chambre.

-Tu veux un bref résumé? D'accord Granger. On est monté dans ma chambre et tu m'as enlevé ma chemise avec empressement. Tu devineras que je t'ai enlevé tes sous-vêtements avant de te pousser sur le lit. J'ai eu les mains baladeuses, je t'ai même donné un orgasme Granger et je m'apprêtais à te faire profiter de mes autres talents…mais tu avais tellement bu que tu t'es endormie. Fin de l'histoire.

\- Alors…on a pas…? Je veux dire…tu en as pas profité pour..?

\- Pour baiser une fille complètement assommée? La nécrophilie c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Je suis pas un mec horrible quand même!

\- Parce qu'avoir été un partisan de Voldemort fait de toi un mec bien? Et les insultes multiples, les coups tordus…ça aussi ça vient de mon imagination?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues au juste Granger?

\- Je crois que tu sais très bien ce que j'insinue Malfoy!

Ils se fixaient mutuellement, bien décidés à ne pas ciller. Hermione n'était plus rouge de gêne, mais bien rouge de colère. Draco Malfoy frotta machinalement la marque des ténèbres qui décoraient son avant-bras. Il était complètement dégoûté, comme s'il avait pu s'abaisser à s'envoyer en l'air avec une fille inerte dans son lit. Ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses jointures en souffraient énormément. Et comment osait-elle lui rappeler toutes les horreurs qui s'étaient produites l'an dernier? Ingrate qui ne comprenait rien à rien. Il roula les yeux. Hermione, quant à elle, fixait l'horloge située au-dessus de la cheminée éteinte. Elle avala le reste de son verre d'eau et se leva de son fauteuil, complètement exaspéré. Il était assez tôt pour qu'elle puisse se permettre une petite sieste et elle était bien décidée à ignorer la présence de Malfoy.

Elle en était à la première marche de l'escalier lorsqu'elle sentit une main ferme lui empoigner le bras. Elle fit volte-face et ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux du Serpentard qui lançaient toujours des éclairs de colère. Elle tenta de se défaire de sa prise qui commençait à être légèrement douloureuse, mais il la resserra.

\- On peut savoir où tu vas, espèce de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la lionne lui envoyait sa main en pleine figure. L'effet de surprise donna l'occasion à Hermione d'escalader les marches qui menaient au deuxième étage à une vitesse éclaire. Elle entendait les pas de son homologue derrière elle. Elle attrapait la poignée de sa porte de chambre, prête à s'y réfugier, mais Draco était plus rapide que la jeune femme et il lui empoigna violemment l'épaule avant de la plaquer contre la porte de sa chambre. Elle ferma les yeux, refusant obstinément de la regarder.

\- Granger, arrête de faire la gamine, j'ai juste pas envie de me faire chier avec une guerre inutile entre nous, on est capable de cohabiter sans s'arracher la tête! Écoute, je suis désolé de m'être emporté d'accord?

Il s'éloigna légèrement de la préfète, une main en l'air en signe de paix. L'autre s'était glissé sur sa hanche involontairement. Hermione lâcha un profond soupir.

\- Ok Malfoy, on fait la paix.

Les deux se tenaient sur le palier du deuxième étage, profondément mal alaise. Quelle était la marche à suivre maintenant, chacun regagnait sa chambre et oubliait tout ce qui s'était produit depuis hier? Le jeune homme caressa du bout des doigts les marques mauves qu'il lui avait faites dans le cou.

\- Et je suis désolé pour ça aussi…

Son corps s'était pressé contre celui de la jeune femme et il était capable de sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse.

\- Malfoy, je…

\- …vraiment, vraiment désolé…

Il commença à embrasser chacun des suçons qu'il lui avait faits la veille. Il remontait tranquillement, ses lèvres traçant un doux chemin jusqu'à son oreille. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui mordiller le lobe. Il comptait s'attaquer aux lèvres de la lionne, mais son visage trahissant un certain inconfort…

\- Tu sais Granger, je finis toujours par obtenir ce que je veux.

Elle sentit son estomac se contracter.

\- Je vais être malade…

Décidemment, Hermione Granger était douée pour tout, sauf pour supporter l'alcool. Son teint était devenu verdâtre et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il s'écarta de la préfète et elle se précipita avec hâte dans la salle de bains, claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle ne vit pas le sourire victorieux du Serpentard.

 _C'est tout pour cette semaine! La tension monte entre nos deux préfets, ils finiront peut-être par s'entre-tuer? (Je rigole! Je vous jure que les autres chapitres seront beaucoup plus légers!) Désolé pour le chapitre plutôt court, c'est la semaine d'examen à l'université et je m'arrache les cheveux! Je vous promets un très long chapitre avec beaucoup de surprises pour la semaine prochaine! D'ici là, une petite review c'est toujours bien! ^^ Bonne semaine!_

 _Hoot-Hoot._


End file.
